Transparent conducting electrodes are an essential component of numerous optoelectronic devices, like touch panels, display electrodes (LCD & OLED), photovoltaic devices, and electrochromic windows. As such, the demand for transparent conducting electrodes is growing exponentially, giving rise to a huge market.